pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Klumpeet/Skill Combo of the Week
Iron Mist + Winter + Greater Conflagration FTW... --20pxGuildof 09:29, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Frenzy Healsig! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:29, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Aura of Faith and Dwayna's Kiss buahahahaha at 13 divine favor and 16 healing prayers thats a heal for 231 [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 17:26, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Echo+Mending! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:29, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Signet of Midnight+Sand Shards+Heart of Fury+Heart of Holy Flame+Twin Moon Sweep = Tons of damage gogogo? Or is that too many skills? If it is too many...Signet of Midnight+Sand Shards. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:15, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Quickening Zephyr + WoD (N/R) to keep WoD up 4/5 of the time without any downsides (it costs only 1 energy 'cos +30% = 1.3) '¬ Master Gladius' |19px]] 14:16, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Virulence: Fragility. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 19:45, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Jagged Bones + Death Nova. Barrage + Splinter Weapon. Retribution + Holy Wrath. Signet of Ghostly Might + Anguish. Wearying Strike + Avator of Melandru/Assassin's Remedy. Healer's Covenant + Patient Spirit. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:40, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Spirit Shackles -> Mind Wrack-- [[User:Sander|'Sander']] 04:53, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Enraged Lunge + Bestial Fury --Rimo 15:25, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :oo, thanks for reminding me i need to update it =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:31{GMT}31-05-MMVIII ::Oo, nice. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:35, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Shock + Aftershock. Hurhurhur. TEMPESTCHIROX 15:36, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, that's not really the best synergy because any knockdown would work, but thanks anyway. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:09{GMT}1-06-MMVIII Bush says: Shock & Awe --Rimo 17:47, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Coward and Awe maybe... using a touch KD plus awe is inferior to spear swipe methinks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:09{GMT}1-06-MMVIII ::Yeah Coward and Awe is idd quite nice. But with shock and awe i mostly looked at the name combo :P --Rimo 06:25, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Uhm about the disabled skills in enraged lunge, you will use 3 spear attacks, enraged lunge + bestial/tigers fury + charm animal + comfort animal + res sig. Exactly enough to fuel Lunge, and you are able to dps your target , put bleeding on it, disrupt it under 25%more attack speed. --Rimo 12:57, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Yup, good combo isn't it... well done for thinking of it! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:45{GMT}1-06-MMVIII ::It was not mine idea ofcourse, we played some TA spammage with 2 of these,SoM Necro and a monk, it pretty much rolls up anything except _good_ balanced teams.--Rimo 04:38, 2 June 2008 (EDT) For Great Justice + Signet of Aggression --Rimo 19:02, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Cautery Signet + Frigid Armor. TEMPESTCHIROX 11:46, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Frenzy + Barbed Arrows + Healing Signet = Awesome happens --Rimo 16:03, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Sever Artery and Gash :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:06, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Backfire and Shroud of Silence. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:06, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :^ Avatar of Melandru and Plague Seding. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:07, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::Now I mention it, FF + Plague Sig/Send ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:08, 14 June 2008 (EDT) *Burning Arrow + Apply Poison, * Enduring Harmony + For Great Justice, *Aggressive Refrain + Anthem of Flame/Anthem of Weariness, *Barbed Arrows + Poison Arrow, *Barrage + "Save Yourselves!". Huynh Sanity 03:28, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Thanks! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:35{GMT}21-06-MMVIII "Incomming!" + Vocal was Sogolon <- lol Dark Chaos 10:43, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Conjure + Sun and Moon Slash. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 10:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Eviscerate /FrosTalk\ Glyph of Immolation + Steam --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:07, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :The combo takes like 2,5sec yeye? Aftercast grr. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 13:35, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Deadly Paradox+Flourish. Melandru's Resilience+Foul Feast/Draw Conditions. Incendiary Arrows+Fragility. 19px*Jebus* Is 23:54, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Mark of Rodgort + Fragility is way more leet. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:59, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mark of Rodgort+frag means that burning lasts 3 seconds, longer than the downtime b/t attacks. Incendiary arrows makes it last 2 secs, triggering frag twice per attack. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:41, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Use 2 fire magic. With a fiery sword or spear, itll strigger frag twice a lot faster then incendiary and doesnt take up an elite slot. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:19, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Sundering Weapon + Chest Thumper. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:16, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Well of Darkness+Sparta Kick. 19px*Jebus* Is 23:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Hamstring and Firestorm. Kongtorp 22:34, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Hamstring and meteor shower. 19px*Jebus* Is 23:00, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Frenzy + Rush amrite. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 00:04, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Frenzy+barbed arrows while not wielding a bow amirite? im the only one leet enough to be on at this hour. 19px*Jebus* Is 00:14, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's a pretty bad combo. Why no bow? You can't attack without a weapon. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 00:21, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::lolwut thats the point. 19px*Jebus* Is 08:10, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Is the point to make bad combos? I don't get it. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 08:12, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::T'was a joke. Thou art a dipshit. 19px*Jebus* Is 08:28, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ahaa.... [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 08:31, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Mark of Pain + Triple shot followed by something 1/4 cast. Good in theory. Kongtorp 09:27, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Mark of Pain+Echo+Arcane Echo and a barrage ranger. 19px*Jebus* Is 13:53, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Ether Nightmare + Cry of Pain. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:00, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :virulence/YAA!+signet of malice+signet of deadly corruption. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:04, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::Stop doing that. Using a 3 profession skill combo doesnt work. Try being constructive. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:06, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::by virulence/YAA! i mean virulence or YAA!. fool. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:18, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:38, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Grapple/Drunken Blow/Desperation Blow + Supportive Spirit! Kongtorp 17:56, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :Or Steady Stance + Drunken/Desperation Blow and u could be good. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:09, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::But with SS you won't be knocked down! Kongtorp 18:49, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Dwarven Stability + Serpent Quickness? [[User:Art de rue|'ArtDeRue']]16px19px Tiger's Fury + Enraged Lunge. [[User:Art de rue|'ArtDeRue']] TALK! 06:57, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Dragon slash+ FGJ in PvE Grenth's Grasp + Golden Phoenix Strike(used to start sin chains that benefit from cripple) --Rimo 04:41, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :Try Trampling Ox + GG for more synergy. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:49, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::That was my first thought, but golden attacks lead the chain and cripple is always a pro. Just thought the start attack would already show good synergy and trampling would be obvious and nothing special for the chain. --Rimo 19:12, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Scavenger's Focus and Apply poison or barbed arrows. the new update to scavengers focus makes those combos great for energy management. [[User:Uberxman1028|'X-Men']]19px[[User talk:Uberxman1028|'X'2'X']](Now in uber vision!!!) 22:04, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :So does expertise.. Kongtorp 08:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Avatar of Lyssa + Eremite's Attack + Mystic Sweep. Avatar of Lyssa makes any mob you run into go boom! Adding aura of holy might and eternal aura for recharge is even more awesome. Meteor shower+stonefist insignias+bed of coals O NOES 3 SECOND KNOCKDOWN AND IM ON FIRE ONOES also Grenths Balance+Infuse Health amirite? I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:35, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Vow of Strength and Malicious Strike amirite? --71.229 02:39, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Experts Dexterity + Read the Wind + Sloth Hunterts Shot. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:47, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :sloths was nerfed. Pwnt. In the meanwhile:Energy Blast+Glyph of Essence amirite? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 14:56, 17 September 2008 (EDT)